sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
An Unscrupulous Undertaking: Repercussions
The Imperial Security Bureau maintains numerous safe-houses around the galaxy and most are like this one - a run-down studio apartment in a poor neighborhood where locals know better than to look too closely at those they pass in the street, or ask questions about strange comings and goings. The holo-terminal installed transmits one half of a numerical confirmation code, awaiting its completion before flickering into life. "Agent Corentin." Thel's voice reverberates, distorted into something near mechanical by the signal routing. "Report." Elias hates this part of the job. Things don't always go according to plan, but this particular problem is a big one. One that could have been avoided. "Your Grace," the agent replies with measured calm; careful not to betray the frustration with the current circumstances. "The retrieval crew is en route. We should have the cargo on Nar Shaddaa tomorrow." He takes a breath before proceeding, buying himself the time to best arrange his words. "Nasiri, however, has proven...unreliable." "What do you mean, 'un-reliable'?" the hollow light-rendition flickers briefly as the transmission again suffers a momentary degradation. Even light-years away through magnetic interference, Elias can detect the rise of frustration in his superior's voice. Another moment to arrange the proper delivery. "The Faleen was less than forthcoming with the bounty request. He got greedy and wanted a bigger cut of the deal. When I wouldn't be extorted, he took offense and backed out of the entire operation." Though his voice is confident, the agent's eyes betray his frustration. "The cargo will arrive tomorrow to no broker." The holographic figure draws a breath, a long, pregnant silence falling. "This is unacceptable." Thel admonishes. "What is the extent of the Falleen's knowledge of the operation?" "Thankfully, he is completely unaware of any Imperial involvement." Elias fights to keep himself collected, and thanks the universe that Lord Thel is not Vader. He can't help but recall to mind the sickening cracking noises from the holo-record of his father's execution. "Apart from that, he knows the extent of the cargo and the businesses at play. The Etti Group and Bonodan Labor. He's also heard the rumors of vanishing Wookie villages and connected the rather obvious dots." The image flickers and distorts once more in the tense silence that follows - the information processed behind cold eyes. The disruption causes the first word or so of the transmission to be lost "...must be taken to ensure the security of the operation. The Falleen's conduct demands proportionate retribution, no criminal cartel would do otherwise. Eliminate the best earner in his employ. Poisoning is the preferred method of the underworld. Kouhun slugs should be simple to procure." Thel's image turns to recieve something just out of the holo-projector's field of view, nodding either his understanding or assent to something that never makes it over the connection his attention returns to the agent. "Do not neglect the Republic spy. Have the Bloodclaws enlist a bounty hunter directly." Corentin exhales a small sigh of relief. The situation is amendable. "Yes, your Grace. And what shall we do about the shipment?" "Relocate the exchange to Sleheyron." Aldus commands. Second world of the Hutt criminal Empire, major hub of the slave trade and stronghold of the Besadii clan. But a few days hypertravel from Shaddaa, it was hardly a great deviation. "The Falleen's loss will be the Besadii's gain." "Very good, Your Grace." Elias bows slightly and makes mental note of all of the instructions. "I will notify the transport the moment it drops out of hyper-space. Shall I contact Admiral Oppenheimer as well?" "That will not be necessary, the Admiral will be informed of the change of circumstances." Aldus looms forward, his image threatening to break from the confines of the tube of light. "Do not fail me a second time, Agent." "Thank you, Your Grace." Determination fills the agent's voice. "I will not fail." He bows again and waits for the image to flicker off. The transmission ends abruptly. A chill within the room suddenly apparent just as it begins to lift and the ambient lighting, weak and flickering as it is, resumes dominance over the slovenly domicile. After the image fades, Elias lets his frustration vent by planting his foot all the way through the projector units focusing lens. The glass cuts into his leg, but he wouldn't know if he didn't see the blood. Either way he doesn't care. Pulling it free, he heads to the alley outside for a moment…fuming. He returns with a container of speeder fuel which he proceeds to pour around the small apartment. When the can is empty he draws his blaster and heads for the door. Without a thought to the other tenants in the building, he pulls the trigger and sets his frustrations ablaze.